iSexy and I Know It
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Quick Halloween Story. Sam and Freddie have a very hot hook-up at the school's Halloween dance that seems to hold a lot of history for them. Not to mention Carly gets into a cat-fight. Sort of lovely dovey but rated M  for smexy  One Shot


**Just making a small little Halloween story in the spirit of Halloween. iOpposites Attract will continue. Also, POV (third person) has returned! So you won't be confused! I hope everyone had an amazing Halloween! LMFAO FTW!**

Sam

…...

I walk into Carly's room and see her sitting at her desk putting on make-up. Tonight at school is the Halloween dance. Our Halloween dances have the tendency to be...memorable. Too memorable. Like last year, I ended up making out with Zorro who turned out to be Freddie. Lesson learned…if he has a voice you know, don't put your lips to them.

" Hey Carly." I say.

" Sam." She says. Clearly distracted. I drop my costume on her bed and walk to her.

" So…you gonna do my make-up?" I ask.

" Yeah. Just give me a second." She replies. Carly is Nina from the Black Swan for Halloween which means a lot of black make-up and white powder. I choose to go with something simple.

" Okay, I'm done. Let's do you." Carly says getting out of her chair. I flinch at her eye make-up for a second. I take her seat and put my feet up on the desk.

" No feet." Carly says blankly. I put them down. Carly starts applying make-up. I go to her iMusic and start blasting some songs.

" So, what part of the brain told you to be a LMFAO girl for halloween?" Carly asks as she puts on the black eye liner.

" The music video was hilarious! And not to mention my mom wanted to get rid of her neon clothes. So I didn't have to do any shopping." I reply.

" The spandex shorts are from when she was pregnant?" Carly asks.

" Yes. And I made sure it wasn't the one that she was wearing when her water broke."

" It's so serendipitous that there was a doctor on the bus."

" I know!" I say in a surprised tone of voice.

-0-

Carly

...

" Okay! Let's go Sam!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. I walk over to the kitchen where Spencer is making some pizza for him and Socko.

" You got candy this year?" I ask Spencer.

" Yes. And I made sure I have a lot of chocolate. None of the kids in this generation like taffy."

" I like taffy."

" Your a Shay." He says. He pats my head.

" Sam and I will be back at midnight." I say as I go towards the door.

" Party rock!" Sam exclaims with her hands in the rock symbol. Making her entrance to the living room.

" Okay party girl, let's go before you start the anthem." I say grabbing her hand.

" I hope we do some, shots, shots, shot, shots!" Sam says singing. We come out to the hallway and I knock on Freddie's door.

" Does my push up bra make me look slutty?" Sam asks.

" No. And why do you ask that?" I reply.

" I ask because my natural slutty instincts are taking over." Sam says. I roll my eyes in amazement. Freddie finally opens the door reveling his costume. He's Tom Cruise from 'Risky Business'.

" Nice costume." I say. Freddie smiles and lowers down his Ray Bands.

" Thank you." He says in a deep voice. I laugh.

" Nice boxers." Sam comments. Red plaid boxers.

" Normal underwear." I comment.

" I'm wearing underwear under the underwear." Freddie comments.

" The inception!" Sam jokes.

" Okay! Let's go and party!" I say. We all head down the hall to elevator.

-0-

We enter the gym. The whole gym is decorated with Halloween themed things. Black and orange streamers, spiders hanging from the ceiling, big creepy pumpkins in the corners, witch silhouettes on the walls,

" Food!" Sam exclaims running over to the food table. Classic Sam. I watch Freddie walk over to his friends in a group near the DJ. I walk around a bit, grab some punch and, OH MY GOD SHE HAS THE SAME COSTUME AS ME! That self-absorbed cheerleader! Marie Essenger, only one person can rock the black swan. I'm going to talk to her. I crumple my plastic cup and throw on the floor.

" No littering!" Someone yells.

" Shut up!" I'm determined.

POV

...

Freddie stands with his group of friends near the DJ booth. Talking about the Halloween special playing tonight after the dance. In the back you see Carly tap on Marie's shoulder. You see Marie's shocked face and Carly starting to argue with her. Fingers start pointing and then you see brunette headed Marie try to choke Carly. Carly pulls her hair and things are about to turn ugly. Freddie clearly distracted by his friends don't notice. You then see Sam come running and wrapping her arms around Carly's waist, pulling her off Marie as they try to claw each other. What then followed was a Cher Ms. Briggs. Ms. Briggs takes Carly and Marie from the ear, out of the gym into another room. Sam pulls a joke with the girls who had watched the fight go down. They all laugh and then part ways.

Freddie

...

I make my way to Emma Gammer in the 70's housewife costume. She's got the hair right and everything.

" What up Joel Goodsen!" Sam says, wrapping her arms around my body. Emma takes one good glance at me with Sam around me and walks away to the other side of the gym. Great. Sam lets go to me and I turn to her.

" What up?" I ask in an annoyed tone of voice.

" What's your problem now Fredsen?" Sam asks back.

" I was making my way to Emma Gammer!" I reply.

" Ugh. Don't even go for her. She's been sneaking around with Nate during lunch the past week." Sam says.

" But still!" I exclaim. Sam rolls her eyes.

" Okay teens! It's time to spin a track that everybody knows." The DJ says.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly,_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak,_

_Yeah, This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big ass afro, And like Bruce Lee where I got the claw, yo_

Sam grabs me by the hand and pulls me into dancefloor with everybody else attempting to do the shuffle. It sort of works for me since I'm wearing socks.

_Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body,_

_I work out,_

_Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body,_

_I work out,_

Everyone around me and Sam come closer to us as everybody starts grinding on the dancefloor. Sam comes closer to me, flashing her famous smile.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it,_

_I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it,_

Sam puts her arms around my neck and keeps on dancing. I put my hands on her hips as everybody becomes manics. Getting hot, hot, manics on the dancefloor. How did I get that song in my head? Sam starts to get the look in her eyes that she got last year before…..we made out. In the bathroom. With no shirts on. Or in Sam's case, top of dress. The smile appears. Oh god. I know where this is going. She grabs my collar and leads me out of the gym. Oh yeah.

POV

…...

Freddie roams his hands around Sam's body as he plants kisses along her neck. Sam gasps and grabs the back of his hair. Clutching it. They some how managed to find themselves in their old freshman homeroom.

" Oh yeah." Sam hisses. " Right there."

Freddie moves her tank-top strap and kisses her shoulders. She lets out a squeal. She moaned some more before she then pushed him off. He looked at her with a questionable look but she had seductive eyes. She knew what she wanted. She grabbed him by the collar again and pulled his lips to her's. She back up into the teacher's desk as her arms snaked around his neck. One hand started to fumble with his buttons has his hands pulled off her tank-top revealing her neon pink bra. Freddie picks her up and sits her on the desk.

Sam

…

Freddie kisses along my neck that make my panties go into a bundle. God, he's so good at hitting my true pleasures. Oh yeah. My hands roam down his bare chest. Benson now has chest hair? Whatever. Freddie puts his hand on my back as I lie down on the desk. He kisses me passionately on the lips. He then starts to trail kiss down to my breasts. As I feel his lips kiss my chest, I let out a large gasp. This is starting to feel a lot like last year. When we found ourselves in the bathroom. With no tops on. 10 seconds away from…the deed. I feel his hand go down to my leopard print shorts. Not going there Benson. I push him off of me. He lies next to me, on the desk, panting heavily with me.

" I'm going to name this repeat occurrence, sexiness evidence." Freddie says.

" I think Halloween dance curse is a better name." I comment.

" Your right."

" I'm always right." I say. I turn my head to look into his eyes.

" And you already know that." I add with a wink. We lie in silence for five minutes. I hear the music blast from the gym.

" I'm sexy and I know it." Freddie sings.

" Girl look at that body, girl look at that body." I sing.

" I, I, I work out!" Freddie and I sing unison. We look at each otter and then laugh.

" Just like last year." Freddie says then sighing. I look into his eyes. " Just don't speak of it." I say smiling. I cup his cheek and kiss him on the lips


End file.
